Hi no tenshi :Angel of Fire: Chapter 1
by Artistica
Summary: The time period is 154 ASC and a new child was born into the Northern Water tribe. The To-masu family had a baby girl and they know that she will be a good water bender just like them. until she awakens from a sleep that changes the way her father and the chief of the Northern Water tribe thinks of her. With her abilities to both water and fire bend puts her at risk with the tribe.


**Hi no tenshi**

火の天使

(Angel of Fire)

(A fan fiction from the animated series "Avatar The Last Air bender" and "The Legend of Korra")

Chapter one: Girl with Amber eyes

Time period: 154 ASC- 159 ASC

Location: Northern Water Tribe

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in the Northern water tribe, and the To-masu family first child was just born. Everyone in the tribe gathered around their house to see what the child would look like. Chief Arnook walked into the house to congrats the parents on their new born. The child was small but healthy. She was sound a sleep with no cries to be heard or no tears to be shown. Once Arnook knew this child was okay, he existed the home and everyone started to leave the area returning back to their duties. A few minutes have pasted by and the baby started to wake up. "That was quite a nap you had there" said Kasui. The baby yawned and began to open her eyes, and the parents were shocked. "Her eyes… they're… they're Amber", said Hikan in shock. "Water benders don't have…Amber eyes. Only Fire benders do", said Kasui. "This must mean only one thing", said Hikan. "She's a fire bender!" He then slams his fist onto a table full of anger. "Hikan! There is no need for this anger. You should be proud that she is alive and healthy. Okay, her eyes are Amber, but that doesn't mean she is a Fire Bender." "A person with Amber eyes is a Fire bender. No Water bender is born with Amber eyes. She is a Fire bender, and that is that!" When the conversation ended, Hikan walked out to talk to the chief of the tribe.

"Chief Arnook, I've got something to show you." said Hikan. "Oh really", said Chief Arnook, "lead the way." Hikan and Arnook walks to the house and enter the home. "See there is something wrong with my daughter" said Hikan. Chief Arnook glances at Hikan for a while, confused about what he's talking about. Arnook then starts to walk towards Kasui and the baby. The baby turns towards him with a big smile and eyes wide open and Arnook is shocked. "This child has Amber eyes", said Chief Arnook. "How is it possible for a Fire bender to be born in a Water bending family?" Kasui starts to worry about the child cause Arnook does not like fire benders very much. "Your not going to banish her from the tribe, right?" "Well, since she is really young, no. The only way she could be accepted in this tribe is if you teach her the way of a Water bender." said Chief Arnook. " She might struggle with it, but if she do, push her a little harder. We do not accept any source of Fire bending in this tribe. Am I clear." "Yes sir." said Hikan. "Once I exit, non of this 'Fire bending' business should be spoken out of this home. It must be kept a secret, or everyone in the tribe will know about this." Chief Arnook then exit's the home. Kasui is worried about her child's future. "What if she can't water bend…" " Oh, she'll learn how to water bend. One way or another", said Hikan. "I will be her teacher. And when she's old enough, I will teach her everything a Water bender should know." Hikan is not very pleased with the fact that his daughter is a Fire bender. He dislikes Fire benders very much because they took his entire family away from him when he was younger. He has a big scar on his back from a Fire bender attacking him. He will never trust another Fire bender again. Hikan then ask Kasui what she will name the child. They both agreed to name her "Anjerika".

Five years has past and the new Avatar was finally discovered in the Southern Water tribe. When the Northern Water tribe heard the good news, everyone celebrated. The To-masu family now have two sons and a daughter. The two sons were Water benders and their names were Buru, the oldest son, and Aisu the youngest son. The three children got along pretty well. But Hikan try to keep Buru and Aisu away from Anjerika cause of her acts. He treats Buru and Aisu like they are his sons, but treat Anjerika like she's a criminal. When he trains her, he threatens her and forces her to Water bend when she knows she's not so good at it. Though she's only five years old at the time, she was smart. She knew how to do things a normal five year old wouldn't know how to do. She was flexible and quick which was good when she was in training. Certain people of the tribe see her an guardian angel of the tribe. Especially the seniors. But many saw her as a threat to the tribe. The kids would pick on her and tease her. Her mother protects her a lot from all the negative activity the tribe gives Anjerika. Hikan doesn't see nothing wrong with this. But Kasui and her brothers do. Kasui notices how Hikan treats the children and how he doesn't show much affection for his daughter. One night, Hikan and Kasui got into a serious argument and Hikan decided to leave the family and go on with his life. This had left Kasui with three kids on her own. But she didn't worry about that. She knew she would survive without Hikan. The relationship between the two started to decrease year after year. She believes that things will go swell without him in her and her children's lives.


End file.
